Our Little Secret
by CHyeRaa
Summary: Di balik label 'Official Pair' ternyata ada rahasia tentang kebenaran hubungan mereka, yang juga tersimpan rahasia kecil yang bisa merusak segalanya. Bad Summary. BL/Boys Love/BoyxBoy/Yaoi. Super Junior Fiction. Crack Pair (Heechul x Sungmin).


**Our Little Secret**

Main cast ::

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim ****Heechul**

Other characters::

**Super Junior's member**

**Hangeng**

**SM Staff**

**Gun Hee**

Disclaimer::

**Cerita di FF ini murni milik ****saya****, kalo ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, itu hanya kebetulan belaka.**

Genre ::

**Romance/Hurt**

Warning ::

**BL/Boys Love/BoyxBoy/Yaoi – Crack Pair****; typo(s); bad describtion**

Author ::

**Chyeraa**

Summary ::

**Di balik label 'Official Pair' ternyata ada rahasia tentang kebenaran hubungan mereka, yang juga tersimpan rahasia kecil yang bisa merusak segalanya.**

-South Korea, 2013-

Seorang pria sedang berjalan di _lobby_ gedung apartemen, yang masih tergolong mewah dengan sistem keamanan yang sangat tinggi –bisa dilihat dari jumlah petugas keamanan yang berjaga di sana, ditambah kamera CCTV yang terpasang di setiap sudut gedung itu, mengingat ada beberapa orang penting, seperti idol, pengusaha, dan beberapa pejabat negara yang tinggal di sana. Pria itu berjalan santai menuju _lift_ sambil melepas penyamarannya –masker dan _sun-glasses_, yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah manisnya. Rambut pirangnya tertutup topi hitam yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu. Senyumnya mengembang saat pintu lift terbuka, _lift_ itu kosong, hanya ada dia yang ada di dalam _lift_ itu. Lalu dengan cepat dia menekan tombol yang menunjukkan nomor lantai yang menjadi tujuannya itu. _Lift_ yang kosong itu membuatnya lebih cepat sampai di lantai atas, lalu segera keluar dari _lift_ sesaat setelah suara dentingan terdengar dan pintu _lift_ terbuka. Tak jauh dari _lift_, dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kemudian menekan bel, berharap sesorang segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

'CLEK!'

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria yang tak begitu tinggi dengan kaos putih polos yang yang dipadu dengan jas hitam, dan rambut yang tata sedikit berantakan, memberikan kesan _macho_ yang menurut sang tamu begitu cocok dengan wajahnya yang sedikit feminim.

"Hai _Hyung_!" sapa pria berwajah manis itu pada pria yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Oh, hai Min! Kau tampak manis dengan gaya rambutmu itu, seperti anak kecil! Haha"

"Terimakasih, tapi aku bukan anak kecil, Gun Hee _hyung_!" Kata pria yang di panggil Min itu sambul mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, menandakan kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda, Apa kau sedang mencari Heenim?" Pria yang diketahui bernama Gun Hee itu tertawa melihat tingkah sang tamu yang menurutnya sangat tak sesuai dengan umurnya saat ini, meski wajahnya yang memiliki kadar keimutan yang terlalu tinggi itu sering kali menipu orang.

"Hm, _yeah_, apa dia ada di dalam?" jawab pria manis itu singkat.

"_Yup_! Masuklah, aku ada janji dengan seseorang, aku harus pergi, _Bye _Sung Min!" kata Gun Hee mempersilahkan si tamu, yang bernama Sungmin itu, untuk masuk, kemudian melangkah keluar dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, _Bye Hyung_!" balas Sungmin kemudian menutup pintu dan masuk menuju ruang tengah untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

-HeeMin-

Di ruang tengah, terlihat seorang pria berambut merah sedang duduk di sofa dengan mata yang fokus pada layar _handphone_-nya, tampaknya dia sedang bermain game. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat serius, terkadang juga mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu yang membuat Sung Min tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati sosok itu perlahan, berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Tangannya diarahkannya ke depan mendekati kepala pria itu.

'GREP!'

Sosok pria itu berjengit, kaget ketika ada dua benda halus yang hangat menutupi pandangannya. Awalnya dia ingin berteriak memaki orang yang melakukan itu –sehingga ia harus mendengar suara "_Game over_~" dari _handphone_ mahal miliknya, namun amarahnya langsung mereda saat indra penciumannya menangkap wangi parfum yang sangat ia rindukan, aroma vanilla.

"Aku tahu kalau itu kau, Min." Ucap pria itu sambil melepas tangan Sungmin dari matanya lalu menariknya pelan sehingga tangan Sungmin melingkar di lehernya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mencium kedua pipi pria cantik itu.

"_Hyung_! Tidak kah kau merindukanku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang membuat bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Hahaha.. Bohong jika aku menjawab tidak, karena aku selalu merindukanmu, Minnie-_ah_" Jawab pria yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ itu sambil tertawa kecil, lalu menuntun pria imut bernama Sungmin itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, Heechul-_ie_ _hyung_.. Aku sudah menantikan kepulanganmu dari wajib militer selama 2 tahun!" Ucap Sungmin sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibir _pink_ alami miliknya.

"_Aigoo_, hentikan melakukan itu Minnie-_ah_, kau ingin kucium _eoh_?!" Sungmin langsung membelalakan matanya lucu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Heechul terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu pria kelinci dia hadapannya itu.

"Kekeke.. _hey_, bukankah kita sering bertemu secara diam-diam, _chagi_? Setidaknya saat Super Junior melakukan _tour_ pun kau tak sendirian, masih ada Kyuhyun yang bisa menemanimu untuk menghabiskan waktu kan?" Ucap Heechul sambil mengusap pipi halus Sungmin.

"Tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda, tak seperti saat bersamamu, _hyung_" adu Sungmin manja.

"Ya tentu saja berbeda, _chagi_.. Bahkan saat aku bersama Hangeng pun terasa berbeda dengan saat aku bersamamu, karena kau itu _special_, kau kekasihku!" Ujar Heechul sambil mencubit hidung mancung Sungmin gemas.

"_Aishh hyung_, _appo_!" Rintih Sungmin sambil melepaskan tangan Heechul dari hidungnya.

"Hahaha.. _Mian mian_," ucap Heechul sambil tertawa kecil.

"Minnie, apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Heechul memeluk Sungmin lalu menyandarkan kepala kekasihnya itu yang ke dada bidangnya.

"Hmm.. Belum, ayo kita memesan makanan, aku lapar _hyung_!" Kata Sungmin manja. Heechul hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Sungmin yang sangat jarang dia lihat kecuali saat mereka sedang berduaan, tanpa ada member lainnya. Heechul dan Sungmin sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, ketika mereka hanya berdua, tak ada yang mengganggu dan juga bebas, tak lagi harus bersembunyi saat mereka melepas rindu dan bermesraan. Yang mereka, _member_ Super Junior dan juga para _staff_, ketahui hanyalah keduanya terlihat dekat, sampai-sampai mereka selalu berkomentar –Heechul tak sengaja mendengarnya, yah walau memang mereka berbicara dengan volume yang cukup keras, _"Lihatlah mereka berdua, begitu akrab seperti saudara kandung. Bahkan mereka terlihat mirip satu sama lain."_ Namun yang meraka pikir mereka dekat bukan sebagai kekasih, tapi sebagai saudara.

-HeeMin-

Sungmin dan Heechul begitu asik dengan acara lovey dovey mereka, sampai-sampai mereka lupa sudah berapa lama yang telah mereka habiskan.

Drrtt drrtt!

"_Yoboseo_!"

'Ya _hyung_, kau dimana sekarang?'

"Aku sedang bersama Heenim _hyung_, Kyu, _waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara lembutnya.

Heechul mendecih tak suka saat mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun lah yang menelepon Sungmin-nya dan mengganggu kemesraan mereka. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap lembut punggung tangan Heechul, dia tahu Heechul _hyung_-nya sedang merajuk, mungkin lebih tepatnya cemburu, saat mengetahui bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Kyuhyun, si _magnae_ sekaligus 'kekasih panggung'-nya, yang secara tak langsung menjadi rival Heechul.

CLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu apartement yang terbuka,

"Aku pulang!" Seru seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal membuat Heechul dan Sungmin sedikit kaget, mereka saling bertatapan seolah sedang mengatakan 'Gun Hee pulang!' dengan mata mereka, lalu dengan cepat mereka membenahi baju mereka seolah hampir tertangkap basah sedang melakukan hal tak senonoh dan memberi sedikit jarak pada posisi duduk mereka. Mereka berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin menutupi kegugupan mereka, takut Gun Hee curiga.

"Eh? Kau masih di sini, Min?" Tanya Gunhee yang baru saja pulang dari urusan-entah-apakah-itu nya.

"Nde, hyung. Aku tak tega pulang meninggalkan Heenim _hyung_ sendirian." Jawab Sungmin sambil melirik Heechul yang duduk di sampingnya. Heechul hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin.

"Ah, kau baik sekali Min-ah!" Puji Gunhee, sembari mengoda si kelinci gembul itu.

"Hehehe.. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus bergegas pulang, si _magnae_ terus saja mengirimiku pesan menyuruh untuk cepat pulang." Ujar Sungmin.

"Si Kyuhyun kah?" Tanya Gunhee.

"_Yeah_, kau tahu kan?" Jawab Heechul mengiyakan. Gunhee lalu mengangguk paham.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu" ujar Gunhee sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"_Hyung_, aku pulang dulu _ne_?" Kata Sungmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau tak ingin ku antar?" Tanya Heechul pelan.

"tak perlu _hyung_, aku membawa mobilku sendiri tadi" jawab Sungmin lembut.

Saat akan melangkah, tiba-tiba Heechul menahan tangan Sungmin lalu menariknya dan membuat Sungmin yang kaget jatuh di pelukannya.

"Tak bisakah kau tetap di sini saja, tetap berada di sisiku?" Lirih Heechul sambil memeluk posesif tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, membeku mendengar permintaan Heechul itu.

"_H-hyung_.." Panggil Sungmin pelan, jujur seandainya dia mampu pasti dia akan menuruti permintaan Heechul itu, tapi dia tak bisa.

"Meskipun aku tak bisa berada disisimu, tapi aku akan selalu ada di hatimu hyung," lanjut Sungmin pelan. Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya, mempertipis jarak diantara mereka, hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

"Saranghae hyung.." Ucap Sungmin lalu mencium lembut bibir tipis Heechul.

"Nado chagiya, nado saranghae.." Balas Heechul setelah tautan bibir mereka terputus.

-HeeMin-

Setelah Sungmin keluar dari apartementnya, Heechul mengambil segelas air dingin dan mengempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Sepertinya dia butuh mendinginkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan permintaan konyol seperti itu? Bukankah dia tahu, mereka tak mungkin bisa melakukan itu.

'Bodoh!' Teriak Heechul dalam hati, mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, Minumlah ini, mungkin ini bisa membuatmu jadi lebih baik." Kata Gun Hee yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Heechul sambil menyerahkan sekaleng _beer_ dingin pada Heechul.

"Huh? _Thanks_!" Kata Heechul sambil menerima beer yang disodorkan oleh Gun Hee.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, tak ada yang bicara, hanya sayup-sayup suara televisi yang di nyalakan Gun Hee saja yang terdengar.

"Kau.." Ucap Gun Hee tiba-tiba, cukup mengagetkan Heechul yang sedari tadi terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Huh?" Respon Heechul.

"Hubunganmu dengannya, ku lihat kalian kini merenggang, apakah anak itu yang menyebabkannya?" Tanya Gun Hee.

Heechul mengeryitkan alisnya, pertanyaan Gun Hee membuatnya bingung. 'Siapa?' Pikirmya.

"Kau dan Hangeng, kalian kini merenggang, tak lagi seperti dulu, apakah Sungmin penyebabnya?" Seolah bisa membaca raut kebingungan Heechul, Gun Hee mengulang pertanyaannya dengan lebih jelas.

"_MWO_?!" teriak Heechul yang di hadiahi tatapan sinis dari Gun Hee yang terkejut mendengar teriakan keras Heechul.

"Yang benar saja! Jangan mengada-ada Gun Hee-_SSI_!" jawab Heechul dengan memberi penekanan pada kata '–_ssi_' untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya pada pendapat Gun Hee tadi.

"Hmm.. _sorry_ aku hanya mengasal tadi, aku juga tak akan bisa percaya kalau Sungmin yang jadi penyebabnya." Kata Gun Hee sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan kembali fokus menonton televisi. Suasana kembali hening, hanya suara music CF yang mengalun pelan dari televisi.

"Sungmin itu, dia _special_.." kata Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Yeah, aku tahu itu. Karena dia, kau kini berubah.." jawab Gun Hee menggantung kata-katanya. Membuat Heechul kembali mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Kau berubah, lebih dewasa dan tak seliar dulu. Dia mampu menaklukkanmu, yang bahkan seorang Hangeng pun tak mampu melakukannya." Jelas Gun Hee, membuat Heechul terdiam.

"Aku sudah lama, kenal denganmu, dan kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dariku Heechul-_SSI_." Lanjut Gun Hee dengan memberi penekanan di kata '–_ssi_' sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Heechul padanya tadi. Heechul hanya diam tak memberikan respon pada Gun Hee, cukup kaget dengan pernyataan Gun Hee.

'Bagaimana bisa Gun Hee menyadarinya? Apakah dia melihat ciuman kami tadi? Mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan tadi?' tanya Heechul dalam hati. Pikirannya kalut, seolah-olah akan ada kiamat saat itu juga.

"Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama, bahkan aku sudah bisa menebaknya dari tatapan matamu untuknya. Begitu penuh cinta bahkan lebih tulus daripada pandanganmu untuk Hangeng." Ucap Gun Hee seolah bisa membaca pikiran Heechul yang kalut.

Mereka berdua terdiam, Gun Hee menunggu respon dari Heechul yang masih speechless mendengar penuturan darinya.

"Aku.." akhirnya Heechul membuka suaranya, membuat Gun Hee semakin penasaran, penjelasan yang seperti apa yang akan di berikan Heechul padanya.

-TBC-

_Hello! I'm back with another new crack pair multi chapters fanfiction!_ Hehe.. maaf untuk saat ini masih gak bisa buat lanjutin _fict_ YeMin yang judulnya _Don't Let Me Go_, udah ada _draft_nya kok cuman agak sedikit malas buat ngetik aja. Yeah, salahkan saja _mood_ saya yang tiba-tiba turun buat lanjutin _fict_ itu -.-v. Oh iya, sekarang saya bawa FF HeeMin, HeechulxSungmin. Sebenernya sih, ga ada alasan khusus kenapa saya bikin _fict_ ini, saya cuma merasa gemas aja waktu melihat beberapa _picts_ lama Heechul dan Sungmin. Tapi entah kebetulan atau gimana, rasa gemas saya muncul bertepatan dengan menjamurnya _crack pair _Kyuhyun yang di jadiin _Uke_ sama _Seme_ lain, _such as_ Siwon, Kibum, Yesung (_sometimes)_. Saya itu paling gak bisa kalo bayangin Kyuhyun dijadiin _Uke_, yang manja – manja feminim -.- _his face too manly to do that i think~_ karena saya sebenernya KMS/Joyer yang lebih memihak Sungmin daripada Kyuhyun, nah karena itu saya membuat fict ini –tapi sepertinya akan ada fict-fict yang lain yang serupa dengan ficts ini (_crack pair_), dan sedikit menyiksa Kyuhyun. Hahaha.. _sorry, but i'm still KMS and HCS_ . _Lately,_ saya lagi suka XiuHan/LuMin, _it's kind of crack pair or fandom minor of_ Luhan x Xiumin, mereka kelihatan _sweet_ kalau berdua, yeah mungkin karena mereka aslinya memang bersahabat jadinya mereka dekat banget, mereka sudah seperti HanChul tapi versi _fluffy_-nya hahaha..

Ups! Maaf saya terlalu lama bercuap-cuap, hehehe.. akan saya usahakan update as soon as possible, mengingat jadwal yang padat ditambah tugas yang sedikit keterlaluan banyaknya.

See you in next chapter~

Sign.

Chyeraa~


End file.
